A Small Chance
by Alexriolover95
Summary: When Jewel hears that there might be a small chance that her mother is still alive and well, Jewel is determined to find her and bring her back home to finally patch the hole in her heart that has been put since she lost her mother. Dedicated to my mom and all the other moms of the world!
1. Remembering her Mother

**Hey guys! You all ready for a new story!**

 **Of course you are!**

 **Now I noticed there is a lack of stories that tell about Jewel's mother. And well that's what I am going to do here!**

 **In Rio 2, it does imply that Jewel's mother is dead and well… I guess that is true… But what if Jewel's mother wasn't dead? What if she is alive and Jewel heard so and wants to find her?**

 **Well… Prepare yourself for that story right now!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Remembering her Mother

* * *

As the morning sunlight filtered through the Amazon, through the dense cover of the trees, all the animals were waking up to another day. All of them either hunting or gathering their food, washing themselves, or kissing their husband, wife, or kids good morning. In the territory of the Blue macaw tribe, in a tree hollow was a family of five blue macaws, two adults and three kids. In the larger nest, where the two adults slept, the male silently woke up and nudged his wife.

"Jewel, my one and only, wake up." The male softly told her.

The female, known as Jewel, slowly opened her eyes to see her husband smiling at her.

"I won't, Blu, unless you give me a kiss." Jewel addressed the male known as Blu.

"Fine." And Blu gave a loving kiss on Jewel's beak.

"Ewww!" A boy's voice rang out as Blu and Jewel turned to see their three kids, Bia, Carla, and Tiago look at them.

"Good morning kids, I'm guessing you are fully awake now?" Jewel chuckled.

"Do you guys always have to go mushy on us." The boy named Tiago complained.

"One day son, one day." Blu replied and got up with Jewel. "Okay lets eat some breakfast and how about a day to ourselves.

"Yay!" The three kids yelled in unison.

After Blu got some nuts and fruit for his family, they sat down to enjoy their food in peace, that is if Tiago wasn't such the prankster. As he swallowed a piece of a nut, he pretended to choke on it and showed like he was struggling.

"Tiago!" Blu yelled. "What's wrong!"

"I read about CPR, I can help him!" Bia, being the smart one, came up and just when she was about to touch her brother, Tiago went into a fit of laughter.

"You all should see the look on your faces!" Tiago fell and rolled down on the floor, laughing and holding his belly with his wings. "It's priceless!"

"Oh you are so dead!" Bia yelled and jumped onto of him.

The two rolled around on the hollow floor to the looks of Blu, Jewel, and Carla.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Blu asked as he looked at Jewel.

"Let them wrestle around for another minute. Bia needs to let her anger out and Tiago deserved it." Jewel replied.

After a minute, when the two started becoming tired, Jewel came and broke them apart. Separating the two, she addressed them.

"Okay, you both had your fun and made your points, just go back to finishing your breakfast so we can go out." Jewel told the two, who had stern looks on their faces.

"Fine." The two replied in unison.

Bia and Tiago went back to eating while Blu came to her.

"See that is why you are the number one mom in the world." Blu sweetly told Jewel as he came up behind her and kiss her on the cheek, wrapping his wings around her.

Jewel didn't look back. What Blu just said… Jewel felt her heart cringe as something came into her mind. A memory of someone that meant a lot to her, in her past when she was just a young chick…

As breakfast was finished, the kids wanted to play a family game of soccer and the kids excitedly flew off for the pit of doom, which was empty at the time being. Blu and Jewel could not stop them in time.

"Kids, wait up for me and your mother!" Blu shouted after them.

"Jewel, you ready to go?" Blu asked as he looked at a Jewel lost in thoughts.

Blu was a bit worried about her and went to her to see if she was alright. Putting a wing on Jewel's shoulder, he got her attention.

"Jewel?" Blu said as he looked down at her, Jewel looking up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just thinking about some stuff." Jewel replied, in an unusual tone of voice.

"You sure?" Blu asked, not certain she was telling the truth.

"Yeah, lets just go and enjoy our family day, okay?" Jewel said and flew out for the pit of doom, leaving Blu to worry what was wrong with his Jewel.

As the family played round after round of soccer in the pit of doom, Jewel was not being as active and agile as she always is when playing soccer. She was usually very skillful at it, but for some reason she was not focusing as much as she does on other days the family played together. Blu noticed this and well, he couldn't help this feeling that maybe Jewel wasn't telling him something.

As another game progressed Jewel excused herself and flew off into the trees in a hurry. Blu saw her, she looked like she was about to cry and he sighed.

"Kids, just keep playing among yourselves, I'm going to check on your mother." Blu told them and he flew in the direction Jewel has gone.

As Blu flew through the forest, searching around for Jewel, he heard the faint sound of crying coming from below. He looked down and sure enough he spotted his Jewel, her head leaning against a tree trunk, hiding her face from the world to see her state. Blu rushed down and came behind her.

"Jewel, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Blu asked, in a very worried state.

Jewel just turned around and ran into Blu. Blu was confused, but lovingly wrapped his wings around her and made soothing sounds to try to calm her.

"Hey, it's okay Jewel, I'm here." Blu comforted her. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Blu asked with a voice full of care while letting go of her and wiping her tears up.

"Blu… It's… My… Mother." Jewel struggled to say between sobs. "I… Remembered… Her…"

"Okay, come here." Blu replied and hugged her again, wanting her to cry a bit more.

Blu knew that Jewel's mother died and well he couldn't imagine all the emotional pain that Jewel had kept inside her. He remembered when he first came to the Amazon rainforest with Jewel and the kids, when Jewel was reunited with her father, Eduardo. He remembered Eduardo's exact words, "Just like your mother", Blu imagined that some of the tears that came out of her were not only tears of joy, but also those of sorrow.

Jewel finally calmed down enough to speak clearly and looked up at Blu.

"Blu, I wish she was here so much, I want to hug her forever and never let go, why did she have to go?"

"Hey, it's alright, you have a family that loves you. I understand the pain you are feeling, it's okay to cry honey." Blu comforted her. "Why don't you tell me what happened? It will make you feel a bit better talking about it."

"Are you sure you want to hear about it?" Jewel asked, not sure she should say it.

"I'm all ears honey, just talk." Blu lifted her head with a wing and made her look him in the eyes. "Please."

"Okay, lets sit down." Jewel replied.

The two sat down and Jewel took some deep breaths before starting the story of the day her mother was taken from her.

"It all started when I was just a little chick, when the fire in the forest claimed her…" Jewel started.

* * *

 **Well guys… I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

 **I can't wait to see how well this story will do!**


	2. Losing her World

**Alright guys! After a long time, this story is back!**

 **Before we do, lots of people to thank. Thank you to BlueTheron, FoxDemon1023, Jason Fuze, Monsterjamvadim, RIO2lover100, Skyler the Elf Owl, TIAXNAVEForever, Zachmoviefan and nightfly123 for putting in their favs, follows, and/or reviews!**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

 **Other than that, lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Losing her World

* * *

 **Many years ago, in the Amazon rainforest…**

Like all days in the Blue macaw tribe and the surrounding tribes, all was peaceful as chicks enjoyed playing with their friends and adults were taking care of their families and mates. As for one specific family in the Blue macaw tribe, a small family of three were spending a day together by relaxing on the forest floor. One was a very energetic little female Blue macaw chick, who had light blue feathers, along with light grey talons and beak, white facial markings, and her most beautiful feature, her turquoise eyes. Her name was Jewel.

Jewel was just playing around with stuff that was on the forest floor, under the watchful eyes of her parents, a male named Eduardo and a female named Sapphire, who was the adult version of Jewel as they had almost the same features of their bodies. The two adults were just laying against the trunk of a tree, Eduardo having his wing around Sapphire while she had her head snuggled up against Eduardo's chest.

"Life's great Eddie." Sapphire said happily while feeling comfortable in her mate's warmth.

"It sure is." Eduardo replied, kissing the top of Sapphire's head. "It's good I took the day off, I was really overworking myself." Eduardo commented, him being the new, young tribe leader of the Blue macaws.

"Yeah, I was getting worried you might get sick, you know how much I hate playing nurse." Sapphire smirked at her mate, Eduardo just giving a playful smile.

"What? You don't like me?" Eduardo pretended to be hurt.

Sapphire just replied with a kiss, before saying…

"Of course I do, it's just tiring." Sapphire smiled. "Now can we stay silent and enjoy each other's warmth?"

"Sure, my beautiful lady." Eduardo replied as he pulled Sapphire in closer with his wing, the two returning to watch Jewel playing by herself.

Jewel was just happy playing by herself, as even when she was young, she was extremely independent and fierce for such a little one. However, she also still loved her parents above everything else, especially her mother, since they shared the same body features.

As Jewel ran about, she suddenly tripped on something and fell down, face first into the ground. Eduardo and Sapphire were a bit scared, and Sapphire just jumped up and ran to her daughter to see if she was alright, mother's care and all. Sapphire gently picked up Jewel in her wings and checked to see if she had any injuries. Luckily there was not any visible.

"You alright sweetie?" Sapphire asked Jewel.

"Yes mom, I'm fine, it only hurts little." Jewel replied, giving a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well that's the tough little girl I know." Sapphire commented as Eduardo came to his girls.

However, as Eduardo came besides his girls, he suddenly smelled something in the air, something that should not be smelled, ever… It was the smell of smoke…

"Something's not right." Eduardo said, getting a bad feeling. "Lets go check on the rest of the tribe."

As the family flew towards the main part of the tribe, there was panic and chaos as every Blue macaw didn't know what to do as lots of smoke was blowing through the tribe and coming fast towards them was a wall of fire that marched froward at a fast pace, burning everything in its path, down to smoldering ruins, replacing the lush green of the forest.

"Must be the humans again." Eduardo said sternly as he flew to get the evacuation of the tribe organized.

It took some time to get everyone's attention and with the help of the brave Blue macaws elders, who probably experienced something like this before, everyone was soon flying away to safety in an orderly way. As Eduardo kept track of his tribe, the fire was coming ever the more closer and as it spread, Eduardo figured that not everyone was flying away, which could only mean…

"Oh no, there must be some birds trapped, I'll go get them." Eduardo started flapping his wings, only for Sapphire to stop him.

"No, I'll go, you make sure everyone present now gets to safety." Sapphire said as she took her mate's wing.

"But Sapphire…" Eduardo started.

"There is no time to argue Eddie, I'm going." And Sapphire whispered something to Eduardo. "Keep our Jewel safe, please."

Eduardo sighed as he knew when his mate's mind was made up, little could change it. However he was afraid his worst nightmare of his mate dying trying to save any birds stuck behind the flames would come true.

As Sapphire was about to take off into the flames, she felt a tiny wing tugging at her. It was Jewel of course.

"Mom, don't go, please, I don't want to lose you." Jewel started crying, Sapphire picking up her daughter and hugging her.

"It's my duty to my tribe sweetie. Don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise I'll come back." Sapphire comforted Jewel, however a tear fell from Sapphire's eye as she hugged Jewel.

Sapphire gave one last kiss on the top of Jewel's head before sighing deeply and bravely flying off, going over the flames before diving down into the inferno, the flames hiding her light blue body from her family's view. Eduardo and Jewel were rooted to the branch they were standing on, the birds with them scared as the flames came closer and closer to them.

However father and daughter stayed until the last moment, hoping that Sapphire would just appear back and they can go to safety as a whole family. She did not appear however and the flames came right next to Eduardo and Jewel, forcing them to make a run for it.

"Come on sweetie! We have to go!" Eduardo shouted as he took Jewel under his wing and started flying away as fast as he could, tears coming down. "I'm sorry Sapphire."

As father held onto his daughter, Jewel was finding it tough to hang on as she was not that strong yet, slowly losing her grip on her dad as he was too focused on flying straight ahead to notice Jewel slipping off. As well as thinking that he lost his mate forever.

Eventually Jewel couldn't hold on any longer and she found herself falling down towards the ground, finding flight lost as her dad grew smaller and smaller in sight.

"Dad! Dad!" Jewel shouted out, Eduardo too lost in his thoughts to hear his daughter at first and when he did, he looked to see his daughter no longer under his wing.

"Jewel!" Eduardo shouted as he looked around for his daughter, not seeing her, but he saw the flames coming ever closer. "NO!" He shouted as he kept trying to find his daughter.

Eventually Eduardo couldn't see anything as the smoke was too blinding, he had to accept the fact that his daughter was also gone for good. He had to make a quick decision, either go for his daughter or take care of the whole tribe, flying away to safety. He made his decision.

"I'm sorry Sapphire, I failed you." Eduardo said tearfully as he flew away from the flames.

Meanwhile, Jewel fell, luckily, in a pond of water, which would protect her from the flames and the burning heat hopefully. As Jewel came out from the surface of the clear liquid, grasping for breath, she saw the flames heading right for her and she knew the only way to survive was to stay submerged for as long as she could, to wait for the fire to burn out. Jewel took in as much air as she could in her tiny body and dived in the water again.

Eventually the flames passed and the forest stopped burning and when Jewel noticed that, she burst up again to the surface of the water, getting in some much noticed air in her lungs as she coughed. Jewel then looked around her to find the once green, life full rainforest reduced to blackened tree trunks and ashes.

Jewel was extremely afraid as she looked like she was the only living thing around, in all directions, there was only the burned out rainforest. However Jewel didn't think of that, all she could think of was that both her parents were gone from her life, maybe even forever. All Jewel could do right now, was cry her eyes out.

She was so focused on crying that she didn't see several humans coming right at her. Wearing tan shorts and shirts, with tan hats as well, they were equipped with cages and nets for birds. However, they were not smugglers or loggers, but the people who work in the aviaries, searching for any hurt birds they might find from the result of the forest fire. However Jewel didn't know that.

As Jewel was crying, a net all of a sudden caught her and Jewel went from crying to panicking as the one who caught her came eye level to her. The human was a young man, who was slightly tanned and wore glasses and had a friendly smile on as he looked at the frighted bird.

"Don't worry little one, I'm not going to hurt you, in fact I'm going to help you." The man spoke in a soft tone, trying to calm the little bird.

Jewel was put in a small cage and when she was locked in, and taken away to the aviary back in Rio de Janeiro, all Jewel could do was stay in her sorrow.

"Mom, dad, where are you?" Jewel cried. "Please come to me."

However neither of them came and Jewel felt her world shatter completely as she was taken from her home to be locked up in a box, forever to be alone.

* * *

 **Well there we go guys! That's how Jewel lost her mother…**

 **And I also thought it would be a good idea to explain the part about Eduardo losing Jewel and Jewel being discovered by the humans and taken to the aviary in Rio, where she spent the rest of her life until she met Blu!**

 **However… I feel like crying now… Can someone please hand me a tissue?**


	3. The Rumor

**You guys all ready and set to read the next chapter?**

 **And before we do, I would like to thank jugalpratimdas for adding another fav, follow, and review and to those who added more reviews!**

 **And also, please check out my post I made about a couple of other writers, BlueTheron and Florafionpetals.**

 **Now with that out of the way, lets get back to it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Rumor

* * *

"And that's how I lost my mother, as well as everything else in that point of my life." Jewel finished telling Blu how her world had completely collapsed in that one fateful day.

Blu was a bit stunned, but he regained his focus and pulled Jewel in closer in his embrace, as Jewel started tearing up again. Blu patted her on the back and made soothing sounds to keep Jewel calm, not wanting his beautiful mate to cry. However he couldn't blame her, Jewel having to go through so much in one day, even much more than Blu did when he was taken away from his home in Rio when he was a little chick and ended up being with Linda. At least Blu had someone like a family member with him all those years while Jewel was stuck in a room that resembled an artificial jungle, with no one to keep her company, that is until Blu came into her life.

"It's okay to cry Jewel, let it out." Blu said softly as he continued to comfort her.

"I wish my mom was here when we came to the Amazon, I miss her so much, she's the only thing I want, nothing else will make me happier." Jewel sobbed.

"I know." Blu simply replied.

Blu let Jewel cry some more because she really needed to let it out. After which when Blu felt Jewel's tears started going down, he turned to face her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Jewel, I understand why you are sad and trust me, I want you to have your mother, but remember you have a family that loves you no matter what and wherever your mother is, I'm sure she is proud of you to raise three little chicks." Blu comforted Jewel.

"You really think so?" Jewel smiled weakly, wiping away her tears.

"I know so." Blu gave a big smile, then placing a kiss on Jewel's beak, which Jewel returned of course.

The two lovebirds spent a few minutes locked in each other's beaks until Blu broke it. They were away from their kids for quite awhile now and surely by now they would start to get very worried about their parents and where they were.

"Okay Jewel, we should get back to the kids, are you alright to fly?" Blu asked, still a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Jewel replied, trying to smile better than before.

And with that the two flew off to their kids and when Blu and Jewel got to Bia, Carla, and Tiago, Blu decided that they should call it an early day to let Jewel rest at home. Normally Bia, Carla, and Tiago would complain, but seeing their mother so distressed and sad looking made them accept this. And as soon as the family got back home, Jewel was helped by Blu into their nest, Jewel laying down and tried her hardest not to cry while Blu made sure she was comfortable.

"Rest easy now my one and only, I love you." Blu said as soon as Jewel finally closed her eyes and Blu kissed her forehead.

Blu went out of their room to find his three kids looking at him with looks of worry and wonder.

"Dad, is my mom alright?" Carla asked.

"Lets talk outside kids." Blu said to the three and they went out to stand on the branch that was outside the hollow. "Look, your mother just needs some time alone , your mother was thinking of her mother and how she lost her."

"Oh." The three replied at the same time, their heads lowered as they felt sorry for their mom.

"When your mother is well enough, try to cheer her up, okay, but not right now." Blu informed the three.

With that said, the family decided to turn in for an early sleep and Blu quietly went to his and Jewel's nest and laid down next to Jewel, careful not to wake her up and disrupt her peaceful slumber. As the night passed, Jewel had nightmares of that fateful day again and even cried in her sleep as she kept thinking of the inferno that claimed her mother, the one who gave life and guidance to her.

As the morning came, Jewel woke up slowly and sighed sadly as the sunlight came flooding into the dark hollow. She immediately heard the loud snoring of Blu, who was right next to her and that made Jewel giggle a little because of him, snapping her free from her thoughts for a few seconds.

"Oh Blu, you're such a heavy sleeper." Jewel chuckled as she got up and went out of the nest. "I'll be right back, getting some breakfast." Jewel whispered to Blu before walking out of the hollow and taking off for the nearest Brazil Nut tree.

As Jewel was flying off to get the nuts, she was once again thinking of her mother and how she would always bring Brazil Nuts for Jewel when she was a little chick, which Jewel ate with joy and happiness, especially since her mother got it for her and only her. Jewel once again started tearing up, but she knew she had to be brave and tried her best to not let the tears roll out.

Jewel found a tree ripe with Brazil Nuts and landed down on a branch and started picking off the nuts with her beak, making sure to get enough for her family. And when she did, she was just about to fly off when she suddenly heard two nearby male Blue macaws talking about something on a different branch of the same tree.

"So did you hear about that mixed tribe of macaws that was spotted by a patrol of Military macaws?" One of the Blue macaws said to his friend.

"Yeah, quite weird, I heard they are the ones left behind from that huge fire many years ago." The second macaw replied.

Now this certainly caught Jewel's attention and she made sure she was hidden from their view, but also so that she could hear what they were saying clearly. The two macaws continued their chat about these strange birds.

"I heard that their leader is actually a Blue macaw, female if I remember correctly." The first macaw said.

"Yeah, I heard in fact that she is the mate of Eduardo." The second macaw added.

"Really?" His friend said, raising an eye. "Is she light blue colored, like Eduardo's daughter?"

"Yeah." The second replied. "I heard she looks exactly like the daughter, but older.

Now Jewel was really interested as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother might actually be alive… However Jewel decided to see if the two would say more, which they did.

"Man, that lady must be crazy to just go into the inferno by herself." The first macaw chuckled.

"Yeah, that is some stupid suicide right there for you." The second one joined in the laughter.

However, they were not laughing any longer for Jewel, who was completely angry at their disrespect, shot froward and as fast as a flash of lightning had her talons around both of the male macaws' necks, pinning them down and staring sternly at them.

"How dare you say that about a female!" Jewel yelled right in their faces. "That female died risking to save others at the cost of her own life!"

"Oh no, it's Eduardo's daughter." The first macaw said, as he trembled in fear.

"That's right and if you two don't want your necks broken, I suggest you tell me everything you know!" Jewel continued shouting, while struggling to hold back her tears.

"Easy there." The second macaw said, as fearful as his friend. "All we know is that there is a rumor spreading about the group of birds that were left behind from the fire and making their own tribe. And that the leader just happens to maybe be your mother." The second macaw finished.

"Is that all?" Jewel glared at both of them.

"Yes, now can you please let us go?" The first macaw said.

"Say you're sorry first about saying that about that female that could be my mother." Jewel said in her most deadly tone.

"Okay, fine, we are truly sorry about what we said." The second macaw replied.

"And we wouldn't say anything like that again." The first macaw added.

"Good." And Jewel let go of their necks. "Now get out of my sight!" Jewel yelled at the top of her voice.

And the two macaws flew off in a hurry, eager to get away from the feisty female, while Jewel slowly calmed herself down and got to thinking.

It can't be possible, she saw, with her own eyes, her mother fly straight into the flames to save others and she didn't come back. Jewel's mother must be surely dead, reduced to ashes by the flames in the soil of the forest. However the rumors sounded true enough to Jewel to convince her that maybe there is a chance her mother is still alive.

* * *

 **Well guys… Is Jewel's mother still alive and how?**

 **Well… That will be answered in due time…**


	4. Determination

**Alright guys! Pretty much nothing to say here…**

 **Except thanks to Bosco the Spix's-Lear's Hybrid, Florafionpetals, and monsterjamvadim for adding in their favs, follows, and/or reviews, as well as to everyone else who is keeping up with the reviews!**

 **And lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Determination

* * *

As Jewel flew back home, she was so excited to tell her family that her mother might be alive that she was flying at her fastest speed, she also forgot the whole reason why she came out, for she completely left the nuts she picked to just fall on the forest floor. She was just so happy, a chance to find her mother has opened up, as everyone would just jump at such an opportunity. Jewel soon enough spotted her hollow, diving down and flying straight into the hollow, so fast that she almost crashed straight into Blu.

"Blu, Blu!" Jewel shouted happily. "I got to tell you something!"

"Okay, calm down honey." Blu said, curious at to his mate's sudden change of behavior.

Jewel then moved her head to see that Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto were also here. The three birds here because they heard about Jewel from Blu and were here to make sure she was alright.

"Oh good, all of you are here now, I only need to say this once before I go." Jewel said excitedly.

"Go where, JuJu?" Roberto asked.

"Everyone, I just heard my mother might be alive!" Jewel told the news in her happiest voice.

However the rest of the adults did not smile, in fact, they had a sad expression as they remembered Sapphire's supposed death.

"Why are you all not happy?" Jewel wondered. "I just told you some great news!"

"Sweetie, we both saw your mother go into the fire with our own eyes." Eduardo sadly remembered. "No bird could have survived in there."

"No, if there is anyone who could have lived, it's my mother." Jewel started becoming angry again. "I know she is still alive, I can feel it."

"Sweetie, trust me, I want your mother back just as much as you do, but you just have to face the reality that she is gone forever." Eduardo continued, just making his daughter more angry.

"Wow dad, if only you could hear yourself right now." Jewel said in a stern, low tone. "I guess you don't love her as much as I do."

Jewel's words stuck like a sword right through Eduardo's heart as he couldn't believe what his daughter just said to him. Of course he loved her, they had Jewel together, and they took care of their precious little gem with all their care and love together, until the whole family separated on that fateful day. Eduardo was so hurt by his daughter's words that he couldn't say anything, he just stood there like a statue.

Instead, Mimi spoke up for Eduardo.

"My little wildflower, please don't say that, of course Eddie loves Sapphire, but it's impossible for her to be alive and if she was, why didn't she find us all of these years?" Mimi tried to reason with her niece. "I want to find my sister in law too, but I would need to be certain that she is alive before flying off to find her."

"I'm sorry Aunt Mimi, but I will take any chance or rumor if it means that the one who gave me life is out there, just waiting for me to find her." Jewel replied, still determined as ever. "Even if that means I have to go alone to do so."

Roberto was a bit frightened by Jewel to say anything, so he didn't. He didn't want to suffer the same kind of mental wound that Eduardo suffered from Jewel's determination. However he was silently telling himself that he also believed that Sapphire was dead, that nothing could have come out of such an inferno.

Jewel continued speaking as she stared at her family and friend, not believing what was coming out from them. A chance pops up and they wouldn't even try to even look into it.

"Well, it looks like all of you are not taking this chance to find a wonderful woman, I'm so disappointed in all of you." Jewel said angrily before flying off and out of the hollow, leaving behind a stunned and speechless family and friend.

Jewel didn't just take off right than and there, she just flew to a few trees over and cried tears of anger as she couldn't believe her own family and friend, how they would just shrug off something so important. She was so lost in her own mind and world, that she did not hear Blu and the kids land down on the same branch.

"Jewel?" Blu softly said as he came right next to her.

"Blu, if you are going to agree with my dad and aunt, then don't bother, my mind is made up and I'm going alone to find her if I have to." Jewel replied in determination as she looked Blu straight in the eyes.

"Actually, the kids and I decided to join you." Blu surprised Jewel, as she looked at her family.

"What?" Jewel said, shocked.

"You are willing to go and find your mother no matter what and I know nothing can change your mind, my feisty Jewel." Blu said, then allowing the kids to speak.

"And we are coming with you mom, if we didn't we would miss you every day you were gone." Bia added.

"Yeah and I want to meet my grandma." Tiago said in his excited tone of voice.

"Thanks kids." Jewel teared up. "Come here." Jewel opening her wings, motioning for a hug, which Bia, Carla, and Tiago did happily.

Blu joined in the hug and gave a kiss to his mate on her beak. And then looking her straight in the eyes, said the famous family saying…

"Birds of blue feathers…" Blu began for Jewel to finish.

"Have to stick together." Jewel chuckled. "I'm starting to love that saying now." Jewel commented.

The family let go of their long hug and as a group, flapped their wings and set off on a journey to find this strange tribe of birds, and if indeed she was alive, Jewel's mother. While the family took off for their journey, Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto saw them and all three sighed, having doubt that their find will be successful.

"I can't believe Jewel said that to me." Eduardo said to no one in particular. "I love Sapphire as much as her, she was my beautiful mate after all.

"She's just a little hurt Eddie, you know she didn't really mean what she said." Mimi tried to comfort Eduardo.

"But the way she said it, it's just…" Eduardo couldn't finish and just sighed again as he saw the now distant specks of his Jewel and her family as they flew on, before continuing on talking. "Please stay safe my Jewel, and if you do end up finding your mother, bring her back home to us." Eduardo said so soft that Mimi and Roberto didn't hear it.

"I think we should all get some sleep from the day, we are all hurt and need to rest." Mimi put her wings on the two boys' shoulders and then turned to Eduardo. "My little wildflower is a strong girl, she will come back Eddie."

"I hope so Mimi." Eduardo finished as the three flew off back to their hollows to sleep for the night.

And so now, Blu, Jewel, and their kids are now set on finding Sapphire and see if the rumors are true, that Jewel's mother is alive and well. And hopefully, if she is alive, to bring her back home where she belongs.

* * *

 **Well guys… Now the adventure begins!**

 **And see you next time!**


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys!

Sadly… This is not the next chapter…

Actually, I'm here to say that I'm at writer's block with this story… Which has not happened to me for a long time…

When I thought about this story, I thought a lot about the beginning and the end, but couldn't really think of a good middle to do for this story.

So…

Now is your chance to help me guys!

Tell me your ideas for what you want to see happen in the middle of the story, what happens during the journey of Blu, Jewel, and the kids to where Jewel's mother was spotted. I really need the help!

However…

There is a catch…

No, I repeat… No official OCs in this story!

The reason being is that I want this story to focus on the movie characters and not make it about OCs. And also because I'm already doing a lot of other stuff that heavily involves OCs, I want a story to be OC free, because it's been awhile since I have made just my own story.

You can make a completely new OC that Blu, Jewel, and the kids encounter on their way, as long as it fits to the story and does not focus on the OC!

Well… I hope to see what guys will think of very soon!

And I'll see you next time!


End file.
